Bleeder
by Interlacing Stars
Summary: Bleed. It was something all ninjas did; from physical and mental wounds, those that healed and those that didn't. It was proof. Proof that they were mortal, made of flesh and blood. Proof that they made mistakes. Sakura/Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

******

Chapter One

Bleed. It was something all ninjas did. It trickled from physical and mental wounds; some of these healed, and some of these stayed raw, always bleeding, never healing. It was their blood that forced them to see their mortality. It was proof that they were human, made of flesh and blood. It was proof that they could make mistakes, that they _did_ make mistakes.

Haruno Sakura, a tough, twenty-one year old ANBU member and one of Konoha's best medics, was definitely not an exception. Her wounds ran as deep as the physical wounds that she healed, the physical wounds she gave, and the physical wounds she received. They ran deep and still bled, even after all these years, and it filled her life with pain, as if she were in a living, breathing hell.

She lived alone in a small apartment in Konoha, with a cat and a plant named Mr. Ukki to keep her company. She mainly kept to herself, having pushed all her friends away from her. It's not that she didn't still care for them; she still kept tabs on them, from the gossip on the streets and the rare occasion when she scanned the newspaper.

She knew that Ino and Shikamaru had married about a year ago, and were expecting their first child. Hinata was instated as the leader of the Hyuga clan, and had named Neji as her heir, declaring that she would never marry, much to the chagrin of the others in her clan. The others she had once known had long faded from her, news of them rare and unimportant.

Her friendships with them had simply ended. She just couldn't see life the way they did anymore. They lived their lives one day at a time, enjoying what little time they had on earth. She lived simply to die. She accepted the toughest missions, went on the most dangerous assignments, fought the vilest of villains, never knowing if she was going to live to see tomorrow. They fought to survive; she fought because it was all she could do, the only thing she could control.

Her love life was nonexistent. Sure, she had a couple one-night stands every so often, when she needed an itch to be scratched, but it never went past that. She was not looking for love, not when she had lost it so many times.

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling, Sakura sighed. _Another day..._ Untangling herself from her sheets, she slowly pulled herself up, sitting at the edge of her bed, head hung low. Although her heart was heavy, painfully throbbing with every beat, not a single tear slid down her cheek. She had shed her tears… she had cried enough.

Rubbing her most-likely blood-shot eyes, she got up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. She was used to these headaches, for they were as common as the pain in her heart. She groggily made her way to her bathroom, turning on the water until it was nearly scalding, and stepped inside her shower.

She let the water run down her body, wishing it would wash away everything, wash away her agony. But she knew that it would not, that it never did, and so she continued her shower, her idle thoughts taking her far, far away.

Stepping out of the shower, she walked to the mirror, wiping the mist from it. She was not surprised to see a stranger staring back at her. She was no longer the cheerful, little girl she once was. She had kept her hair the same, jagged and shoulder-length, but that was where it ended. She no longer wore her hitai-ate, for she no longer needed it, now that she was in ANBU. She was beginning to get bags under her eyes from her frequent sleepless nights and late night outings. Her face was practically emotionless, her lips no longer pulled into that ridiculous smile she had always seemed to wear. The only emotion she betrayed came from her eyes, sad, deep forest green eyes. They alone showed how lost she was, how alone and sad she was.

Shaking her head, she turned away from the mirror, walking to her bedroom. She pulled on her ANBU uniform, but changed the white vest for her pink vest, since she was going to work at the hospital, not on a mission. Gazing around her room, she sighed at how plain and simple it was. _This is my life… the life that was given me,_ she thought to herself, as if she were reminding herself, giving an excuse for what she saw.

Stepping outside, she walked to the hospital at a slow pace, gazing at the world around her. She could not help but feel as if she were not really there; that if she disappeared, vanished into thin air, no one would notice. _But that's a lie_, she told herself, but there was a lack of confidence in that thought that scared her.

* * *

Six hours later, finally finished with work, she sighed, stepping out of the hospital. _Today was __busy,_ she told herself, feeling slightly drained from using so much chakra. She turned her face upwards slightly, allowing herself the moment of basking in the fading sunlight. A long, slow sigh escaped her lips, a whisper in the gentle breeze.

"Hey! Sakura!" called a voice from behind her, interrupting her rare, peaceful moment. Turning, she saw a tall male walking towards her, an easy-going smile on his handsome face. Catching up to her, he squinted in the brightness of the sun, his grey-blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hi, Kin," she replied, but no smile graced her lips.

"Thanks, for the…" he said, gesturing to his arm, currently in a sling. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," she said, and began to walk away.

"Wait, Sakura," he said, and when she turned back to him, he nervously rubbed the back of his head with his good arm. "I was wondering if you had any plans today."

Gazing at him, gauging his intentions, she finally replied a few moments later, a soft, sad smile alighting for a little while. "Sorry, Kin. I have to go see some old teammates of mine." Turning away, she paused, saying, "Maybe next time."

* * *

Sakura gazed at the memorial tombstone, her eyes scanning the names of all the ninjas that had died in battle, receiving the honor for dying a warrior's death. Her eyes scanned lower and, though she resisted against it, a single tear escaped down her cheek. She could never control her emotions here, not when it practically smacked her in the face. Through her blurry vision, she read the three names that caused her heart to cry out, that filled her every waking moment with pain, filled her sleep with nightmares.

_Uchiha __Sasuke_

_Uzumaki __Naruto_

_Hatake __Kakashi_

* * *

**Phew! That took a long time to write! It's probably not that great, you probably don't like it, but I can live with that. ****I tried to make it as realistic as possible (maybe it'll seem more realistic once I explain everything). I really hope you guys like this. It got stuck in my head one day as I was listening to a song (the song is called "Bleeder" by Alkaline Trio) and I just had to write it. Please review. It's probably not the most original beginning or anything, but I'm hoping the story will be. So please. Reviews are nice, I'd love some. ****Alright. ****Laters**

**I do not own ****Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Sakura stood at the gate unhappily, a frown on her face as she crossed her arms. Turning to the three men that were standing with her, she pouted childishly. "It's not fair."_

_Naruto broke out into a wide smile at this and said, "Don't worry, Sakura. We'll come back to you."_

_Rolling her eyes, Sakura waved his comment off. "As if I'm worried about that. You guys are practically legends, and you're not even twenty yet. I'm talking about how Tsunade-sama won't let me go with you guys."_

_Sasuke turned his dark eyes to her, laughter dancing in them as he cocked his head slightly. "You know what Tsunade-sama said. It's for the best."_

_Sakura shook her head angrily, uncrossing her arms and clenching her fists tightly, holding them stiffly at her side. "I know, I know. I can't join you guys on your mission because I'm one of Konoha's best medics and risking my life isn't worth it. And a medic isn't needed for this mission. It's as if she thinks the only think I'm good for is healing people."_

_Naruto laughed, pulling her into a headlock, ruffling her pink hair. "Please, Sakura. You're one of the strongest ninjas around. I bet even Kakashi is afraid of your right hook."_

_Clearing his throat, Kakashi turned his gaze from Icha Icha Paradise to his three former students, just as Sakura was about to show Naruto how painful her right hook really was for messing up her hair. They all immediately turned their gazes to him, an old habit they never did get rid of since he stopped being their teacher, and they became his equal as jounins. "It's time to go."_

_Rolling his eyes, Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "Who are you and what have you done to Kakashi? Unless we're already an hour late for our mission."_

_Kakashi's showing eye crinkled, the only sign of the amusement he felt for Naruto's joke. Ruffling Sakura's hair, an old habit he never got rid of, either, he turned and began walking away, lifting his hand in a lazy goodbye. "I'll try to keep them out of trouble for you, Sakura. I don't know what good that will do, though."_

_Laughing at Kakashi's statement, Naruto turned back to Sakura. Pulling her into a hug, he smiled. "We'll try not to have too much fun without you, Sakura. Remember: we'll come back to you. We always do."_

_Rolling her eyes, she returned the hug, giggling. "Gee, thanks, Naruto. Although I might feel a little better if it were coming from someone who doesn't always run head-first into trouble with his fists raised."_

_Laughing, Naruto winked at Sakura. "It's the only way to live, isn't it?" With a small salute and one last, big smile, Naruto turned to catch up with Kakashi. "We'll see you in a couple days, Sakura."_

_Waving, Sakura turned to Sasuke with a sad smile. "Goodbye, Sasuke."_

_A rare smile graced Sasuke's lips and, stepping closer to Sakura, he said, "Sakura... you'll wait for us, won't you?"_

_With a laugh, Sakura closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling him put his arms around her, returning her hug, she whispered to him her reply. "Always."_

* * *

Sakura woke up, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. _Damn it. _She didn't want to get up; not today. She only got that dream on one day a year: the day they disappeared from her lives forever. The day they left for a place she could not follow, no matter how hard she tried. Today was the anniversary of their deaths, the deaths of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi.

But she had to get up. She had to face this day head-on, face it with her chin raised and shoulders squared. It wasn't for her sake alone; it was for their sake, too. This was how she honored their deaths: by living, for they no longer could. Even if the way she lived was hardly living, she still had blood pumping through her veins, a beating heart that thrummed her existence. She lived for them, because they no longer did.

After her usual morning routine, she pulled on her ANBU uniform, grabbing her mask before walking out the door. This time, she did not lazily walk through the streets, gazing aimlessly at the world around her. She walked straight towards Tsunade's office, her chin raised and shoulders squared, as she had always done on the anniversary of their deaths. She had a mission to do.

Walking into Tsunade's office, Sakura leaned against the doorframe, inclining her head to the Hokage. "Well, Tsunade-sama; what do you have for me?"

Tsunade looked up from her mountain of paperwork to the young woman before her. Sighing loudly, she simply said, "Sakura, I'm busy," before turning back to the papers before her.

Straightening, Sakura said quietly, "Tsunade-sama, you know what today is. You made a promise to me, on this day, three years ago, and I expect you, as the Hokage, to keep it."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Tsunade closed her eyes, trying to figure out if the forming headache was from the couple sake bottles she had downed the night before, or if it was from the pink-haired woman in front of her. After a few moments, she said, "Sakura, I know that today is a hard day for you. I understand what you're going through. And yes, I did make an agreement to give you the toughest mission I could find on the anniversary of their deaths, but I had expected you to move on by now. Do you really think you are honoring their deaths by trying to kill yourself? Sakura, they died three years ago. You have to move on, get on with your life. This is no way to live."

Head downcast, Sakura tried to blink back the oncoming tears. "Tsunade-sama, they were my life. We were a team; Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers to me, and Kakashi was one of the truest friends I've ever had. But now they're gone. They've left me behind again, but I can't follow them this time, Tsunade-sama... I can't follow them. Not there. You don't undestand; I have to fight on this day. I have to feel my blood pumping through me, feel as if I am real, that I exist, because without them..." shaking her head, Sakura turned her gaze back towards Tsunade, eyes full of sorrow. "I have to live, Tsunade-sama, because they don't. I am a ninja. This is the only way I know how to live. It's the only way _to_ live."

Shaking her head, Tsunade said, "No. Sakura, that's not what you really feel deep down, and you know it. Don't lie to me. You know there's more to life than fighting and death. What happened to the little girl with that optimism that made me not feel so bad when I trained her until she nearly collapsed? Where's that girl with the viewpoints on life and love that irritated the hell out of me?"

"She died when they did." Staring at Tsunade, Sakura pleaded silently for her to give in, to let her go on whatever mission she had. After a few moments, Tsunade grudgingly handed a mission scroll to Sakura, who took it with a slight bow of gratitude.

Standing, Tsunade began to pace as she explained the mission to Sakura. "It is an escort mission--"

Before Tsunade could finish, Sakura tossed the scroll back to her. "An escort mission? That is the toughest you could find? Please, Tsunade-sama. I wasn't born yesterday."

Tossing the scroll back to her, but with enough speed and power to convey her irritation, Tsunade continued. "As I was saying, you will be escorting the new leader of Amegakure, Takahashi Kanaye. As you well know, Amegakure was the base of operations of the Akatsuki. Even though the Akatsuki had been destroyed for quite some time now, the Land of Rain is still as destabalized as ever. As the new leader, Takahashi Kanaye is a key target for many different dangerous and powerful groups. His survival is both beneficial for Amegakure and for Konoha. You'll find additional information in the scroll. This is an S-level mission; you'll be facing all sorts of unknown dangers and threats. Don't do anything stupid."

With a curt nod, Sakura immediately fell into ANBU mode, saying, "Yes, Hokage-sama. I shall do my best." Turning, she walked out the door, brushing past Shizune.

Watching the pink-haired woman walk away, Shizune sighed and looked at Tsunade. "She took the mission?"

"Yes," replied Tsunade, turning her gaze out the window, her thoughts taking her into a time long ago. "No matter what I say, no matter what I do, she still insists on trying to get herself killed, especially on this day. I don't know why I allow her to... maybe I'm getting soft in my old age, or maybe she reminds me of me too much... always running away from death by facing it head-first with fists raised. It's foolish, but there's nothing I can do to stop her."

"Tsunade-sama, can't you just tell her the truth?" asked Shizune, lips pursed tight with worry.

"No. You know as well as I do what danger that would cause, for not only her but for Konoha as well. I'm not just protecting her... I'm protecting everyone, too. I'm the Hokage. The survival of this village is the most important thing there is." Bowing her head in sorrow, Tsunade sighed. "I just hope nothing happens to her on this mission."

* * *

Sakura placed the three small bouquets of flowers on the memorial tombstone, a light drizzle beginning to fall. She gazed down at it, as a tear escaping down her face. She ignored the rain as it covered her in a light sheen of dew, her memories already drawing her into the past.

_--Flashback, 3 years earlier--_

"_Sakura!"_

_With a start, Sakura looked up from the mandatory patient information sheet she was working on, and smiled. Brushing her messy pink hair from her face, having worked a ten-hour shift and still going, Sakura said, "Shizune! What brings you to the hospital so early? Tsunade-sama finally let you free?"_

_With a weak smile, Shizune shook her head, and with a soft voice said, "Sakura…"_

_At the tone of Shizune's voice, the smile on Sakura's face slowly faded. But, trying not to think the worst, she asked, "What is it, Shizune?"_

"_It's… they're…" Turning her gaze from Sakura, Shizune was unable to finish her sentence._

_The blood draining from her face, Sakura's eyes began to well up with tears as the meaning of Shizune's words hit her full force. Dropping her chart, not hearing the loud clatter as it hit the floor, __Sakura covered her mouth with her hand. "No. No. NO! They were supposed to return today! What happened? Where are they?"_

_When Shizune did not reply, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to search for the words, Sakura pushed past her. Rushing out the hospital doors, Sakura raced towards the Hokage mansion, where she knew Tsunade would have the answers she longed to know._

_Breathless, having pushed herself much too hard, even for such a short distance, Sakura barged into Tsunade's office. "Where are they? What happened?"_

_Tsunade looked at her, having been expecting her for some time now, sadness filling her eyes. "One of the scouts found them a few miles from here. They're… they're dead, Sakura. Only Sasuke's and Naruto's bodies have been found."_

"_And… and Kakashi?" Sakura asked, a sob escaping her lips._

_Shaking her head, Tsunade said, "He didn't survive. Not even he would've been able to."_

"_But how? How can you be so sure?!" Sakura asked, angrily wiping the tears racing down her cheeks, fear filling her heart, desperately trying to keep the hope that someone still lived, that all of them weren't taken from her._

"_Because… where the battle took place… It's a mile of destruction, Sakura. Everything around them: mountains, forests, rivers, everything. Destroyed. No one, not even the legendary Copy Ninja would've been able to escape destruction like that, especially the way Naruto and Sasuke were... were injured. Kakashi… Naruto... Sasuke... they're gone." _

"_No… Naruto said they'd come back… Kakashi said he'd keep them out of trouble… they can't be dead… they're supposed to come back…" Squeezing her eyes tight, Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, an anguished scream ripping from her body._

* * *

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sakura sighed, as the rain caused a slight shiver to race up her spine. Glancing up at the sky, she figured she was already late for her meeting with her team. With a small bow to the memorial tombstone, Sakura shook the haunting memories from her mind, trying to focus on the mission she was about to embark on. Knowing it was absolutely useless, especially on this day, Sakura reached out, her fingers lightly tracing the words engraved in the cold, hard marble, her lips parting as she whispered their names. " Uchiha Sasuke... Uzumaki Naruto... Hatake Kakashi..."

Pulling on her mask, she turned to leave. But, before she took her first step, she paused and said, "I'll always be waiting."

* * *

**Oh my god, that was such a sad chapter to write! (sniff) Okay, anyway, I got this review that was asking all these questions about this story. So, let me answer them (since it was an anonymous review):**

**Yes, this is a Kakashi and Sakura fic.**

**Okay, I'm really sorry, but these flashbacks were absolutely necessary, just so you understood why their names were on the memorial stone. Sakura is, after all, still "bleeding"… she is living in the past (sort of… kinda like how Kakashi was living in the past, haunted by memories of those he cared for). **

**I know it's confusing, and I wish I could be less vague, but I can't. If I told you any more, I'd totally ruin the story and no one would read it. Let's just say expect the unexpected. Please don't lose interest in this story. I really wish I could explain you more, say if this story is or isn't a flashback story… but I'd just ruin everything. So, I'm sorry, and I'll try to make it up to you guys by posting a chapter real soon. Alright. Laters.**

**I do not own Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

******

Chapter Three

Sakura slowly made her way to the gate, desperately trying to shake her haunting memories from her mind. She had a mission to do; if she didn't focus on it, she was sure to die. And though she welcomed the thought of finally joining her friends once more, she knew she had to live… for their sake.

Lifting her head, she focused on the three ANBU members currently waiting impatiently for her. They turned to her and immediately she straightened her posture, lifting her chin.

"It's about time you showed up," said the ANBU captain, his fox mask unable to conceal his immense irritation. "Takahashi and his men left about an hour ago."

Ignoring this, Sakura gazed at the other two ANBU, measuring them up. _The one with the cat mask… __s__he'll probably survive the mission, with critical wounds… And the one with the__ raccoon__ mask… I have my doubts, but we'll see._

Finished with her critique, Sakura nodded, somewhat satisfied with her team. Crouching, she turned to the three and said, "Then we'd better make up the lost time," as she leaped into the forest ahead.

Looking at each other, the raccoon ANBU shrugged. With a sigh, the ANBU captain leader said, "You heard the Wolf. Let's head out."

* * *

As she leapt through the trees, branches and leaves passing by her in a blur, Sakura allowed her thoughts to drift from her mission. _Wolf…_ she thought sadly, her hand reaching up to touch the white wolf mask that graced her face.

It was because of this mask that she was who she was. A mask she had inherited, come to cherish, and eventually worn as her own. It was the ANBU mask of Hatake Kakashi, former ANBU captain, former teacher, and former friend.

* * *

_Sakura sighed. _Two down, one to go,_ she thought, dread filling her senses. She had been given the awful task of clearing Sasuke's, Naruto's and Kakashi's apartments, since they had no living relatives, and she was the closest they had to family. She had finished Sasuke's and Naruto's, having taken almost the entire day, leaving her tired and drained of tears and emotion. _

_She walked through the door of Kakashi's home. Gazing around, she saw that it was a small, plain thing, with nothing really standing out or comforting about it… yet there was something about it that just said 'home.'_

_With a sad sigh, full of defeat and heartache, she began to box away what items Kakashi had left behind. Entering Kakashi's living room, she gasped. There, bookshelves lined the walls, side-by-side, all filled __with his Icha Icha collection. With a small groan, she began to box them. _I'm gonna need a lot more boxes.

_Eventually, she had stored the huge book collection that had once belonged to the Copy Ninja, and though they slightly disgusted her, she could not bring herself to destroy them, give them away, or sell them. She just couldn't. These books had been sacred to Kakashi. Even though he was gone now, and no longer had a say in the matter, it just seemed so disrespectful. So, she lugged box after box home, filling what empty space she had in her apartment._

_Tired, unhappy and dirty, Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked around the empty apartment, her already breaking heart cracking completely. __She knew it was time to leave, that she had to go home… but she couldn't do it. It felt as though if she left, left the apartment empty and ownerless, than they'd never come back. And this brought a fresh wave of tears. _This can't be real… they can't be dead. It's just a horrible dream._ But she knew it wasn't true, that this was reality, this was her life, dreadful as it was._

_She decided to do another walk-through, just for good measure. As she walked aimlessly, she paused at the bedroom. She had not gone into that room… _Do I dare?_ she thought, looking over her shoulder as if she expected Kakashi to appear out of nowhere, catching her in the act of entering his bedroom. _

_With a gulp, she stepped over the threshold and winced, expected to get struck by lightning or something. But, after a few moments, nothing happened, and she relaxed some. Looking around, she sighed sadly. There was nothing really special about this room either, but it felt so warm and comforting… _Just like Kakashi.

_Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sakura buried her face in her hands, sobbing bitterly. _How can I continue to live when you guys are gone, Kakashi? What will I do without you guys?

_Trying to stand, Sakura ended up collapsed on the ground, her sobs still racking her body.__ Opening her eyes, she looked through her tears and saw a small box under the bed. Sniffling, she wiped the tears from her eyes and, with a frown, pulled the box out from under the bed. She stared at it, wondering if she should open it, and soon curiosity got the best of her. Glancing around her, still expected Kakashi to jump out and catch her digging through his stuff, she opened it slowly._

_With a small gasp, she lifted a mask from the box, awe filling her gaze. This wasn't just any mask; this was Kakashi's ANBU mask, one of the few things that she knew of his past. He had been a great ANBU captain, one of the best in his time; it was then that he became known as the Copy Ninja, __his fame and infamy spreading throughout the world like wildfire._

_And here, in her very hands, was the mask that had been there with him through it all, and had survived through it, just as he had. She tentatively traced the intricate designs on the mask, handling it as if it were made of the finest silk. _An ANBU wolf mask…_ she thought, a small smile gracing her lips. _Fitting for the son of the White Fang of Konoha.

_Gazing at the mask, she knew she could not leave it behind. Even though it had been kept a secret, kept buried in the past, it was Kakashi's. Something that Kakashi treasured, for he had kept it despite the painful memories it must've carried with it.__ Nodding, she placed it back in the box and stood slowly. With Mr. Ukki in one hand, the box in the other, she turned away from the apartment and headed home, heart heavy._

* * *

It had been this mask that had inspired her to join ANBU, a way for her to feel closer to her memories of her friend and teacher. Once she had passed her ANBU tests, it was this mask that had left its mark on the memories of others: it was either recognized by those older than her, the mask of the Copy Ninja Kakashi, or recognized by those who had faced her wrath while she wore it and had survived to tell others of it. Even though she wasn't the only ANBU member to wear a wolf mask, only she was called the Wolf of Konoha.

* * *

"We're getting close to the Land of Rain," said the ANBU captain, his voice rough. "Takahashi will tell the border patrol to let us pass without any trouble, but after that, we're on our own."

Nodding, Sakura forced herself to focus on the now and present. Once past the borders, they could not escort Takahashi and his men openly. They would have to do so hidden in the trees or concealed by transformation jutsus, all while making sure their chakra is also concealed. The Land of Rain was notorious for hiding missing-nin, war refugees and all types of dangerous criminals. If they were discovered, they'd be killed immediately solely on the fact that they were ANBU. It would not matter what their mission was or what they were doing in the Land of Rain.

Once they passed through the borders, the ANBU captain looked at Sakura and the Raccoon. Nodding, they immediately transformed, taking on the form of simple travelling villagers. Once transformed, they took their positions, trailing behind Takahashi and his men while the Cat and the ANBU captain trailed in the surrounding forest.

A few hours later, a village appeared on the horizon. On the intercom radio, hidden in their ears, came the voice of the ANBU captain. "Amegakure. Keep your guard up."

Biting her lip, Sakura focused her mind solely on the mission, her heart pounding loud in her ears, adrenaline beginning to rush. _Naruto was right… this is the only way to live_.

Once in Amegakure, Sakura and the Raccoon split ways, as they were assigned to. They, still disguised as travelling villagers, would scout the surrounding streets, making sure there would be no surprise attacks. The Cat and the ANBU captain would conceal themselves using the cloak of invisibility technique, following Takahashi on the rooftops.

Scanning the area, Sakura was amazed at how much Amegakure looked like a normal village, despite its horrible reputation. Children were running about, playing in the streets, mothers were hanging clothes on the clotheslines overhead, merchants selling their goods, showing them off to potential buyers.

Still gazing for any signs of dangers, she tried to push back the smile beginning to bloom on her face. Distracted, she bumped into someone, nearly falling but catching her balance in time. "Sorry…" she muttered, a blush on her face at her clumsiness.

"No problem," came the reply, the man disappearing into the crowd that filled the street.

Sakura nearly continued on, when something caused her to stop dead in her tracks, eyes wide. Dread filling her heart, she pivoted, her eyes desperately searching the crowd around her. "No…"

There, in the middle of the street, a scent had filled her senses, a scent that filled her with comfort and peace, a scent that said 'home.' She stood there, scanning the crowds desperately, tears beginning to fill her eyes, all other thoughts banished from her mind.

Over the intercom, the ANBU captain was desperately trying to contact her. "Wolf! Where are you? We've got some trouble up ahead! Wolf! Wolf! …God damn it, Wolf!"

* * *

**Oooh... I wonder who it was that she bumped into? Was it Naruto? Sasuke? Kakashi? Another ghost from her past? Maybe Itachi. Or maybe I'm just being a total jerk right now. Muwahahaha. Okay. I'm sorry. I'll stop. Anyway, another excitingly depressing chapter of "Bleeder" is finally posted. Y'know, I never knew I had it in me to write such depressing stories. Seriously. I hope I'm doing a good job. Alright. Laters.**

**I do not own Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sakura could not, would not listen to the frantic ANBU captain shouting in her ears. Not when her world came crashing down around her… not when the dead came back to life. She ignored the captain yelling in her ears, ignored the pull of guilt for abandoning her team. Everything was silenced in her mind, except for three little words: _He's still alive._

These words she repeated to herself over and over and over, a calming mantra as the tears began to well in her eyes. She raced through the crowds, scanning the mass of people for him, even though she knew he was disguised as she was.

_He never knew it was me,_ she realized, looking down at her travelling clothes, fingering her dark-brown hair. _And I would've never known it was him if it wasn't for that scent…_

Then, a loud explosion sounded from somewhere behind her, and she shook her head, focusing on the obscenities the ANBU captain was shouting into her ear. "Shit… Takahashi is down. Raccoon, Cat, get him out of here now! I'll handle these guys. Wolf, wherever the hell you are, we need you NOW."

Another explosion sounded, shaking Sakura from her shock. "Shit," she muttered, as she turned away from her search after a moment's hesitation, racing towards the fighting. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

As she ran, her transformation jutsu slowly faded. Her travelling villager façade disappeared, revealing the fierce ANBU squad member beneath it. She did it all without a second thought, her determination erasing everything but her mission from her mind.

Finally finding the cause of the explosions, Sakura paused, stopping on the rooftop, calculating the battle and what she planned to do. _Damn it…_ she thought, clenching her jaw.

Twenty missing-nin surrounded the ANBU captain, slowly closing in on him, while ten missing-nin were currently attacking Raccoon and Cat. They were desperately trying to protect Takahashi, who was lying on the ground a few feet away from them.

With a sigh, Sakura stood up, jumping in the middle of Raccoon and Cat's fight. _Protect the leader of Amegakure. That is my mission. Forgive me, captain. _

Taking the missing-nin by surprise, they stopped their attacks for a split-second, using that time to measure up Sakura. Soon, a murmur passed through the group, their voices wavering. "It's the Wolf of Konoha."

Not taking her eyes off of them, Sakura asked, "How is Takahashi doing?"

Panting, Raccoon wiped the blood dripping down his face. "He's badly injured; I don't know how long he's going to last… I just know that it won't be for very long."

Nodding grimly, Sakura replied, "Get him out of here. I'll take care of these guys."

Without a reply, Raccoon and Cat disappeared, taking Takahashi with them. When the missing-nin took a step, as if to follow them, Sakura narrowed her eyes and immediately positioning herself between them and her retreating comrades. "Don't even think about it; your fight is with me now."

They faltered, glancing at one another as if they did not want to risk a fight with the infamous Wolf of Konoha. Taking advantage of this little opening, Sakura made her move. With a chakra-infused punch and a loud cry, she punched the ground with all her might, causing the ground to explode, the earth cracking and bursting around the missing-nin. Taken by surprise, but quickly recovering, they were shaken from their indecision and immediately began attacking.

With stern concentration, Sakura fended off the ten missing-nin, dodging blow after blow, throwing punches and kicks whenever she was able to. With a chakra-infused kick, she sent two missing-nin into the air, and they plummeted back down to earth, already out cold before they even hit the ground.

Pulling a few kunai from her pouch, she threw them at the nearest missing-nin. Hit in the chest, the missing-nin, his eyes full of fear and panic, fell to the ground before he could even attempt to pull the kunai from his chest. The other missing-nin, who was hit directly in the throat, sputtered and gurgled, blood filling his mouth as he frantically reached up to the kunai. Before these two could even take their last, blood-filled breath, Sakura had already turned away, continuing the battle.

As she fought, her mind blanked, using only her training and skill to survive. One by one, the missing-nin fell, either dead or unable to fight, their breaths light and weak.

Panting, Sakura wiped the blood from her ninjatō, placing it back in the sheath on her back. She glanced at the ANBU captain, who was still fighting, steadily losing ground. It took all she had to turn her back from him, but she had her mission, and she would complete it… no matter what. _Forgive me, captain…_

Sensing for Raccoon's and Cat's chakra signatures, she raced towards them, leaving behind a mass of half-dead and dead missing-nin, sprawled on a completely devastated street.

Finding Raccoon and Cat on a nearby roof, she leaped up and landed next to them. When they looked at her as if she were a demon or spirit, she realized they had been watching her fight. Used to this reaction, she merely sighed.

"T-that was…" murmured Cat, grasping for words to describe the one-sided fight she had just witnessed.

"The Wolf of Konoha," whispered Raccoon, fear and awe filling his voice. "It's true what they say of you."

Waving off their comments with a humble shrug, Sakura held up a hand. "We don't have time for that. Where is Takahashi?"

Silently, they stepped aside, revealing a badly injured man. His eyes were closed tightly as he breathed lightly, the movement of his lungs expanding and contracting sending pain throughout his body. Sweat formed on his forehead, dripping down his face, leaving behind trails of flesh on the mask of blood that covered him. His hand rested against his side, cradling the badly burnt limb to his body. His left leg bent at an odd angle, while his right was completely out of its socket. Deep, long gashes covered his body, and arrows were embedded in his chest, sides, arms and legs.

"Damn it," Sakura muttered, kneeling beside Takahashi, her hands glowing green.

Cat gasped in surprise, managing to sputter, "A medic ninja, too? A-amazing!"

Closing her eyes, Sakura managed to push back her rising irritation. Turning to Raccoon and Cat, she barked an order. "Raccoon, Cat, go help the captain. He needs your assistance more than I do."

Shaking their astonishment away, Raccoon and Cat nodded, and raced away to do as she bid. With a deep, calming breath, Sakura forced herself to focus on the task at hand. Slowly, methodically, she began to heal Takahashi, starting with the more serious wounds. Mending bones, connecting tendons and muscles, closing deep wounds: she did it all, breaking into a sweat, her face twisted in her exertion.

Time disappeared as she healed; the only thing registering in her mind was the green glow of her hands and her flow of chakra pushing into the injured man, forcing his body to heal, slowly, steadily. She found herself exhausted and tired, a few hours later, but she sighed in relief, having finished her task.

Leaning off of her aching knees, she looked at Takahashi, gazing at the resting man, blissfully unaware of his dance with death.

_This is the leader of Amegakure,_ thought Sakura, unimpressed. _This… lanky, tall man… he looks about Kakashi's age… or at least the age Kakashi would've been._

Finding a comfortable position, Sakura sat next to him, still gazing at his features. He had long, black, messy hair, a chunk of bangs covering half of his face. He had pale, pale skin and strong, yet gentle features, lips parting softly. Despite his weak presence, he was handsome. Definitely.

Tentatively, Sakura reached out and brushed the bangs from his face, revealing a long, jagged scar that ran over his eye down to his chin. Frowning, she lightly traced it. _Poor thing… whatever caused this scar must've been painful. Funny, but it looks exactly like Kakashi's scar…_

His eyes began to open slowly, and when Takahashi groggily focused on Sakura, she gasped at what she saw. "Impossible…" she whispered, gazing at him in surprise. "It can't be…"

Blinking, he groaned as he tried to sit up. With a raspy voice, he asked, "Who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

Reaching to help him, Sakura stared at him, her heart in her throat. "Your eyes…"

* * *

**Oh, man! How much do you guys hate me now? Not only did I not reveal the mysterious man that Sakura bumped into in the streets, but I also ended with a cliffy! Well, a lame cliffy, I admit, but still. Don't worry. All will be revealed in the next chapter. At least, I hope it will be. Anyway, I've been getting a lot of guesses on who the mysterious man is. The most popular is Kakashi. But, oh, wait! What's this? Could Takahashi possibly be...? I mean, look at the similarities! Their names, features, scars... could it be? Or am I just messing with you again? Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I just can't help it! Please forgive me, and please keep reading. I promise I won't wait so long to update the next chapter. Thanks for everyone who's been keeping up with this story. For a complete whim, this story's coming out pretty interesting, huh? Okay, now I'm just tooting my own horn. I'd better go. Laters! (Toot)**

**I do not own Naruto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Takahashi uneasily pulled away from her grasp, looking at her suspiciously. "What about my eyes?"

Sakura gazed into unblinking red and silver eyes, her heart in her throat. Closing her eyes, she shook her head slightly and looked back at Takahashi, the image of red and silver having disappeared into gold and blue eyes. _Just my imagination…_

"Your eyes," she said when she finally found her voice, louder this time. "I've only seen one other person with two different eye colors like that. Is it natural?"

Eyeing her warily, Takahashi finally relaxed. With a soft smile, he said, "No, they're not." After a moment's hesitation, he asked, "Who are you?"

Blushing at her rudeness, Sakura bowed stiffly and replied, "I am an ANBU squad member from Konoha, assigned to protect and escort you to Amegakure."

Taking this all in, Takahashi chuckled. "I asked _who_ you are, not _what_ you are."

Stiffening, Sakura replied, "I am known as the Wolf of Konoha."

Head tilted, he gazed at her for a long moment. "So you will not tell me your name?" When she did not reply, he sighed. Feigning indifference, he said, "Very well. I guess I won't tell you how I happened upon these eyes of mine."

Frowning, Sakura gritted her teeth, knowing very well what Takahashi was trying to do. "No fair."

At this, Takahashi let out a short, quick laugh and Sakura bit back the urge to smile, knowing she had already fallen into his trap. With a charming smile, Takahashi said, "It's not? It seems perfectly fair to me."

After a few moments, Sakura uneasily relented. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

Smiling, Takahashi nodded. "It seems to suit you… although I don't really know why…"

At this, Sakura was confused, but then realized that she had left her hair as that plain brown color, from when she was posing as a traveler. Deciding not to say or do anything about it, she said, "Well, a deal's a deal."

Smirking, Takahashi said, "Alright, alright. I received this blue eye after I lost my own in a hunting accident. A medic-ninja happened upon me and was able to transplant my eye…" Trailing off, the happy spark in his eye died off, and he refused to make eye contact with her.

Noticing this, Sakura frowned. _He's hiding something from me…_ But before she could say anything, he spoke. "Forgive me, but I am forbidden to tell more of my tale… I promised I wouldn't, and I intend to keep that promise."

When he looked to her, his eyes holding both sadness and hope in them, Sakura smiled. "It's okay." When he sighed in relief, she said, "You are going to be a great leader, Takahashi-sama."

Blushing, Takahashi rubbed his head sheepishly, his long bangs falling back into place, covering over half of his face. "You really think so?"

Smiling at his modesty, Sakura said, "Positive."

With a happy smile, he took Sakura's hand in his, gazing into her eyes. "Thank you, Sakura."

After a moment passed, Sakura began to feel a little uncomfortable. Standing, she beckoned Takahashi to do the same. "Come; we have to meet with the others." With a nod, Takahashi followed after Sakura.

Soon, Sakura and Takahashi arrived at the barricaded base, in the heart of the city. There she found the ANBU captain, Raccoon and Cat waiting for them, looking tired and battered. _At least they're still alive, _thought Sakura.

Sparing a glance at the ANBU captain, Sakura cringed. _Crap… he's definitely pissed…_ Slowing her pace some, she attempted to lift her head high, squaring her shoulder, but it was really hard to do when the ANBU captain was practically glaring daggers at her.

When she finally met his eyes, they were full with such disappointment and anger that Sakura felt her shoulders sag, as if in defeat. Turning his attention to Takahashi, the ANBU captain said, "Ah, Takahashi-sama. I'm glad to see that you're still alive."

With a smile, Takahashi said, "It's all thanks to the Wolf. Without her, I'm sure I'd be dead by now."

With a huff of annoyance, the ANBU captain looked at Sakura with a glare that said 'I'll-deal-with-you-later'. Turning back to Takahashi, he said, "I'm sorry that we did not sense the danger sooner; maybe if we did--"

With a shake of his head, Takahashi interrupted. "No. If anyone is to blame, it should be me. I should've chosen more trustworthy men for my entourage. The fault is mine, and mine alone."

Stepping forward, Sakura put a gentle hand on Takahashi's arm. "Please, Takahashi-sama. Don't blame yourself. We all should have been more careful… especially me."

Slowly turning to her, Takahashi smiled a pure, happy smile. "Thank you, Wolf. I shall not forget your kindness."

With a blush and a nod, Sakura returned the smile, although it was hidden behind her mask. Yet, despite this, Takahashi's smile widened, as if he saw some change in her that gave away her smile.

Gazing into his blue and gold eyes, Sakura started. For there, deep in their depths, she saw something she hadn't seen in a very long time. It was something that had once graced Naruto's lively blue eyes, and one that had been in Lee's odd eyes before he married Tenten. It was a look of admiration and adoration, and it was directed to her, just as Naruto's and Lee's had once been.

And it frightened her. Not because Takahashi's feelings were too strong or because she did not want them; what scared her was that within her she felt the seed of attraction being planted within her, a seed that filled her with a throbbing need to simply hold him in her arms and never let him go. And she did not know if these feelings were for him or for the one he reminded her of.

After a moment, the ANBU captain spoke, shaking her from her thoughts. "Well, Takahashi-sama, it's been… fun." With a small salute, the ANBU captain nodded to his team and left in a puff of smoke, followed closely by Cat and Raccoon.

Sakura made a motion to follow, but Takahashi interfered, capturing her hand in his. "Sakura," he said, and when she turned to him, he lifted his other hand as if to remove her mask, pausing in mid-air, fingers twitching as if he longed to see the woman beneath. "Will I ever see you again?"

With a small, sad smile, Sakura gently pulled her hand from his hold and replied, "Yes, but not for the reason you hope, I fear."

Tilting his head slightly, Takahashi stilled. "Why?"

Slowly, Sakura said, "I have recently learned that an old friend of mine is here in Amegakure, and so I shall be spending as much time as possible to try and find him. I might ask you for aid in my search."

Taking this in, Takahashi nodded. Then, he tentatively asked, "This… friend. Do you care for him?"

"With all my heart," Sakura replied, silently shocked at how immediate and natural her response was.

Gazing at her for a moment, as if gauging her response, he nodded. "Then I shall do my utmost to assist you."

"Thank you, Takahashi," replied Sakura with a bow. After a moment's hesitation and a quick check to make sure the coast was clear, she reached up and took off the mask Takahashi longed to remove. With a smile, she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Goodbye."

With a slight flush and wide, wide eyes, Takahashi watched Sakura disappear in a puff of smoke, waving as she did. Putting his hands to his lips, extremely shocked at both her actions and beautiful features, he whispered, "Goodbye… Sakura."

* * *

**Yea! I finally revealed something! Well, two things. But you guys probably already suspected it... you clever readers you! I'm so glad. All that build up and cliff hangers... I'm so very tired of it all. But that does not mean I won't stop doing them... they're just too darn fun. Alright. And for those of you who are all... scandalized by Sakura kissing Takahashi... let me just say that I'm sorry, but I just had to do it. Takahashi deserved _something_. So why not a goodbye kiss? And how was Sakura gonna kiss him with her mask on? Huh? Huh? Yeah... that's right. She wouldn't have been able to. Anyway, please keep reading... I promise it's gonna get good real soon. Promise. Okay. That's all. Laters.**

**I do not own Naruto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sakura arrived at Konoha late the next day, her team probably already finished with their mission summaries. She sighed, disappointed that she had been unable to catch up with them after being held up so long by Takahashi.

As soon as her foot crossed over the threshold of the gate, a few guards appeared at her side. "Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Shit," Sakura muttered, knowing what Tsunade would want to speak to her about. Briefly regretting that she quit smoking, she headed towards the Hokage mansion, apprehension filling her body.

* * *

"Get in here!" yelled Tsunade, as soon as Sakura was within eyesight. "And close the fucking doors behind you!"

With a bowed head, Sakura silently did as she was told. Watching her angrily, Tsunade said, "What the fuck happened, Sakura? Why did you abandon your team like that? I've never seen an ANBU captain so disappointed with you! What the fuck were you thinking? Do you see why I don't like sending you on missions on days like today? You get too fucking distracted and your mind isn't on the mission. And because of this, people get hurt. I told you that Takahashi was to remain unharmed. Do you know what kind of problems I would have suffered through had he died? Fuck, Sakura! I thought you were smarter than that. What happened?"

After a few moments, biding her time, making sure Tsunade was not about to throw something hard at her, Sakura replied, her voice thick with emotion. "I—I… I got distracted."

With a huff, Tsunade thundered, "Obviously!"

"It's not what you think, Tsuande… I—I bumped into a… a man," Sakura replied slowly, cringing at Tsunade's angry glare.

Rolling her eyes, her arms crossing, Tsuande said, "Oh God, Sakura. A man? Couldn't you have waited until after your mission to—"

Blushing at the insinuation, Sakura interrupted quickly. "I have reason to believe that this man was… Hatake Kakashi."

Immediately stiffening, Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Kakashi is still alive, Tsunade-sama. He's still alive," Sakura said, eyes welling with tears. She looked at Tsunade, expecting a similar reaction, but she received none.

"Damn it," Tsunade muttered as she slowly sank into her chair, her shoulders sinking as if a great weight just settled upon them. "Damn it. How do you know it was him?"

"Well, when I bumped into him—" pausing, Sakura studied Tsunade, and the shock bloomed on her face as the icy-cold realization filled her bones. "Tsunade-sama… you knew…"

Tsunade did not reply, nor did she meet Sakura's accusing gaze. Taking this as an affirmative, Sakura's entire world seemed to shift beneath her, causing her to lose her balance and slowly drop to the ground. "Y-you knew…"

With a small frown, Tsunade said, "Sakura…"

Eyes narrowed in anger, Sakura said, "No. Don't try to console me. You knew! And you didn't fucking tell me! You didn't tell me that Kakashi still lived. You hid it from me and made me try to live my life without them. Do you have any idea what I've gone through? Do you have any fucking idea what you've put me through?!"

With a glare, Tsunade said, "Sakura, get a hold of yourself. I did it for you, Kakashi, and all of Konoha. I had to."

But Sakura's mind was already far, far away. Almost as if to herself, she mumbled, "If I had known… I wouldn't be this—this waste of life. I wouldn't be in ANBU… I wouldn't be haunted by these memories… I wouldn't be alone."

Worry spreading across her features, Tsunade said, "I had to do it, Sakura. Kakashi and I thought it would be best this way."

"Best?! Best for who? Kakashi? Right. He is free to live the solitary life he's always craved, away from everyone. All the while taking the knowledge of what had happened to his friends and comrades, and thus able to grieve and move on." Tears began pouring down Sakura's face as she tried to hold back the sobs. "While I've been here, waiting, waiting, always waiting. Not knowing what had happened or how they died, trapped in the past, relieving the news of their deaths over and over. Trapped in a fucking nightmare."

Weakly, Tsunade said, "I had to…"

With a shaky sigh, Sakura turned to leave. With a cold voice, she asked, "Was it truly worth it, Tsunade-sama?"

"It is my duty as Hokage to protect Konoha, and I have accomplished this duty… despite the feelings of others." Tsunade replied, almost as if she memorized it by heart. When Sakura began to walk away, Tsunade spoke up again. "You can't go back to Amegakure, Sakura. I forbid it."

Spinning around, Sakura asked, "What?!"

With a calm, steady voice, Tsunade replied, "If you do, you'll bring danger upon everyone in Konoha. I can't let you."

"Haven't I suffered enough, Tsunade-sama? Yet still you deny me this." With a sigh and a resigned nod, Saukura turned back towards the door. "As you wish, Hokage-sama."

"Sakura, don't be like this," said Tsunade, a slight frown marring her features. "it's for the good of Konoha."

But by the time she spoke these words, Sakura had already left. Holding her head in her hands, Tsunade whispered, more of a consolation to herself than anything, "I had to, Sakura. Forgive me."

* * *

Sakura wandered through the streets, walking as if in a haze. _Kakashi… how could you? Why would you? What happened? How are you still alive?_ These and many other questions buzzed about her head, and she was unable to shake them away.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she found herself at the monument. Immediately, her eyes focused on the name that currently haunted her. It was a name she had traced countless times before, a name she had read with tear-filled eyes, a name she had whispered to the cold darkness that constantly surrounded her, a name she held close to her broken heart because it belonged to her oldest and truest friend. _Hatake Kakashi…_

"You're still alive, yet your name remains chiseled in this stone, Kakashi," she whispered to the stone, sadly, "how is that possible?"

There Sakura stood for a long while, trying to understand, to truly see Kakashi's intentions, searching his name as if by examining it she'd be able to find out the answer. Gazing deep within herself, she did not see the sun finish its course across the sky, the rising of the moon, nor the appearance of the twinkling stars. She was lost in another time, in another world, and she could not shake the image of Kakashi disappearing, leaving her in a deep, cold darkness, a darkness that threatened to capture her soul. _I need a drink._

* * *

**Man, oh man. Yet another chapter. I know it's kind of soon, but people have been confusing Takahashi with Kakashi. Sorry, they're not one and the same, as I have revealed in this chapter (at least, I hope I revealed it). Kakashi is actually the guy that Sakura bumped into in the streets. Hah. My evil plan worked: I distracted you readers with a handsome, possible Kakashi look-alike, when Kakashi was right under your noses the entire time. Some of you suspected the "home-scented" stranger was Kakashi, but when I threw in Takahashi... chaos. Utter chaos. Alright. So, you probably totally hate me right now, and I admit, I'd hate me too... maybe. But you gotta admit, it makes for a good read. And don't worry. Takahashi is not just some randomly thrown in character that I put in just for the sake of throwing you guys off of Kakashi's trail. It'll actually make sense... much, much later. But, for now... that's it. Review, please! They're real fun to read. Laters.**

**I don't own Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Tsunade slowly walked to her office, lost deep in thought. _After all these years, I still doubt myself, doubt the choices that Kakashi and I made. Damn that Kakashi; if not for him, I wouldn't be in this fucking mess._

Not noticing the sleeping figure in her path, she tripped over it and, catching her balance, began to scream obsinities at the poor person. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here? This isn't a homeless shelter. Get lost."

A small chuckle escaped the slowly rising person, and Tsunade made eye contact with sad, green eyes surrounded by messy, pink hair. Recoiling slightly at the strong scent of alcohol that seemed to seep from the girl's pores, she said, "Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?"

Locking eyes with Tsunade, Sakura spoke with a voice that was much too strong and serious to be coming from a body filled with so many heavy drinks. "Tell me, Tsunade-sama. Tell me what happened."

With a frown, Tsunade turned to enter her office. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Stomping her foot impatiently, leaving a small, foot-sized crater in the ground, Sakura said, "Don't give me that bullshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about. What happened on the day that Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi died?"

"You know I can't tell you that," replied Tsunade evenly, still not facing her.

"Bullshit. You're going to tell me, or so help me God, I'll—"

"You'll what, Sakura? Hurt me? Kill me, even? You forget who you're talking to. I am Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, one of the Legendary Sannin."

With a sad smile, Sakura shook her head. "No. You are Tsunade-sama, my friend and teacher. You are one of the few from my past that still exists in my life. Please, Tsunade-sama, I beg you: tell me what you know of the day my world ended. _Please_."

"Kakashi's going to kill me," muttered Tsunade.

Sensing that Tsunade was caving, Sakura asked, "Do you honestly believe Kakashi would have wanted me to be this way? Practically following in his footsteps?"

Staring at Sakura unhappily, Tsunade threw up her hands with a sigh of irritation. "Fine! I'll tell you what I know! Jeez. If I had wanted the guilt trip, I would've just talked to Shizune."

After a moment, Tsunade looked up, her amber eyes glinting with sadness. "Three years ago, a scout found the dead bodies of Naruto and Sasuke. After a few hours of investigation, we were unable to find any trace of Kakashi's body…but we presumed him dead. Yes, that is against normal protocol; usually we wait a few weeks before declaring a person dead. But we assumed him dead because… because of the condition of Naruto's and Sasuke's bodies.

"To be more accurate, pieces of their bodies, which were strewn across the battlefield. Except for their faces… those were left intact, as if so they could be identified. Not only that, but whoever it was that attacked them used the Soshen jutsu… but the funny thing is that it was such an advanced form of it… I had never, ever seen such perfect cuts, such skill. Someone more skillful at medic jutsus than I killed them. Not only are we talking about a medic-nin genius, but a very skilled ninja, considering the damage of the battlefield. There was not a trace of any attacks made by Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi… almost as if they were unable to.

"There was no hope that Kakashi survived that. I decided that, because he was so respected in Konoha, it was best that he was proclaimed dead along with Naruto and Sasuke; I did not want anyone's hopes to be lifted only to crash bitterly.

"That night, while I was trying to lessen my constant pile of paperwork, a badly battered Kakashi appeared at the window. He stumbled in, muttering, 'Forgive me,' over and over until he finally blacked out. After a thorough inspection, Shizune and I discovered something quite startling. Whoever had attacked him had successfully used the Gentle Fist technique, closing off most of the chakra channels in his body. As you know, for it to be done, one needs the Byakugan, which is only limited to the Hyuga Clan. But we suspected that this ninja was not a Hyuga. We also discovered that whoever injured him had also used Ranshinshō, effectively flipping the brain's movement signals. It was quite frightening, really… that someone had been able to get close enough to Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke and effectively destroy them without getting killed in the process… whoever it was had done what seemed to be impossible.

"After Shizune and I healed Kakashi, he began to stir. Despite our questions and commands for him to tell us what happened, he remained silent, shaking slightly. When he found out that I had declared him dead, he stiffened at this, but I assumed he was angry or shocked at such a thing. But, instead, he pleaded that I let him remain at such a status, to keep the fact that he was alive a secret. Of course, I wished to know why, but he would not share a single thing, only that the person who had attacked them was still at large… and still longing to kill. I had a feeling it had to do something with him, since he was still alive, but the fear in his eyes was so startling, so strange, that I agreed.

"In just a few hours, I was able to get Kakashi a safe transport to Amegakure, a city where his anonymity would not bring up any problems. He was able to leave, without delay or interference, yet I suffered with the consequences of having to constantly barter and negotiate for his sake, to keep his identity safe from the authorities.

"It seemed a foolish thing at the time, but I came to realize that Kakashi was not being a coward, running away from whoever or whatever killed Naruto and Sasuke. He left his home, remained dead to his comrades, in order to save us all. He did it to protect us, to protect Konoha."

With a snort, Sakura said, "That stupid man! He's always doing dumb shit like this. Always putting all the responsibility on his shoulders, thinking he should do everything alone, being the idiot loner that he is. Damn him!"

Shaking herself from her outspoken thoughts, Sakura turned to Tsunade. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. It was time that I knew the truth." With a bow, she turned, about to leave.

"Sakura, wait," Tsunade called out, watching as Sakura stopped and turned. "I know you wish to go to him… but I can't allow it."

Shocked, Sakura managed to choke out, "W-What?"

With a sober face, Tsunade said, "The dangers that threatened Kakashi are still at large. It is far too dangerous."

"Tsunade-sama, I've virtually been training for this since they died. I am a member of ANBU, the feared Wolf of Konoha," said Sakura, jaw clenched. Then, with a softer voice, said, "I have to go to him. He's the only one left. You have to understand… I must go."

After a moment passed, Tsuande's shoulders caved and she sighed sadly. "Fine," she replied, tone becoming sharper, "But if you or anyone else gets hurt because of this, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you."

With a smile, Sakura ran up to Tsunade and threw her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Tentatively, Tsunade returned the hug. Pulling away from her, Sakura said, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. For everything."

Turning, Sakura waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Watching her leave, Tsunade said, "You better come back alive, Sakura."

-_Flashback-_

_With nothing but the clothes on his back and only one of his Icha Icha books, Kakashi was ready to leave, and so was his transportation. Pausing at the window, he turned back to the exhausted Hokage, whose head was currently resting on the huge pile of paperwork before her. "One more thing, Tsunade-sama."_

"_What now?!" Tsunade asked groggily, her irritation coming off of her in waves._

_With a small smile, Kakashi replied, "If Sakura ever finds out that I'm still alive, tell her all that you know of this day."_

_Kakashi's request taking her by surprise, Tsunade asked, "Why?"_

_Turning his back to her, face turned towards the starry sky, he said, "She deserves to know the truth, even if it is merely a semblance of it. And if I know Sakura, she'll need to know all of it, no matter what it takes… and so she'll come looking for me. The person who…who… attacked me will be listening. Sakura will be safer in my presence, under my protection."_

_With a snort, Tsunade said, "Right. Safer in Amegakure with you than in Konoha with some of the strongest ninjas alive."_

_Turning back to her, he smiled. "You're right. But by then, maybe it will be me who needs the saving, not her." Rubbing his face harshly, his hands shaking, he said, "The horrors of this day will haunt me for __God knows how long… Forgive me for not sharing it with you, but it is Sakura who deserves to know… and it is my duty to tell her."_

_With a sad smile and a small wave, Kakashi jumped off of the window's ledge, disappearing into the night, heading into the fate he had claimed for himself._

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated. And now you guys finally know what happened (kinda)! At least, from Tsunade's point of view. But she only knows the vaguest of details… not a lot of help, really. It only means that Sakura's going to have to find Kakashi! Yay! Well, until next time. Laters.**

**I do not own Naruto.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter Eight

Racing through the forest, her heart in her throat, Sakura did not know whether to be overjoyed or angry, and it was pretty hard trying to be both at the same time. _Kakashi_, she thought, an odd pang of longing beating in her chest. _Please be alright. Please let this not be another wild goose chase._

Tears raced down her cheeks and she was useless against them as she desperately tried to brush them away. "Kakashi…" she whispered, almost as if in pain. "Kakashi."

* * *

_Sakura burst through the door, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. Eyes widening at the sight before her, she breathed his name. "Kakashi…"_

_His visible eye squinted in amusement as he chuckled softly. "Sakura. Long time no see."_

_With a choked laugh, Sakura wiped the tears from her face, even as more streamed down her cheeks. "It's you. It's really you."_

_Racing into his open arms, they held each other tightly, clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it. His chin resting lightly on her rose-colored head, he sighed in contentment, eyes closing in blissful wonder at the feel of her in his arms. "I missed you, Sakura."_

* * *

"Hey! Uzumaki Obito! Your delivery's here! Open the door, will you?!"

With a start, Kakashi sat up from his spot on the couch, having been enjoying his usual afternoon nap. Walking to the window, scratching his head aimlessly, he looked down to the street below where the delivery man was waiting impatiently. "Alright. I'll be right down."

Stretching, Kakashi made his way to the stairs, walking down to the store below. Unlocking the door, he let the man in. "You can set the boxes down by the cash register."

Kakashi watched the man place the boxes down and, with a smile, said, "Thanks," and closed the door behind him.

Walking over to the boxes, Kakashi began to unload their contents. Grabbing a nearby checklist, he slowly made ticks down the list, mumbling the title of books to himself.

Satisfied, he set them on the shelves and turned the CLOSED sign on the door to the OPEN side. His bookstore was open for another day's work.

As soon as he got behind the register, settling comfortably on the stool behind the counter, the bell above the door rang, signaling the entrance of a customer. Looking up from his Icha Icha book, Kakashi smiled at the customer, but groaned inwardly. "Hello, Sumiko-san."

"Obito!" squealed Sumiko, as she sauntered over to Kakashi, her tight-fitting, completely immodest clothing clinging to her like a second skin. She leaned on the counter, making sure to give him a nice view of her cleavage, her breasts on the verge of spilling out of her small top, and flipped her long, dark hair, smiling. With a slow, seductive wink, she asked, "Any new arrivals for me, Obito?"

"Sorry, I don't think you'd be interested in any of them," Kakashi said evenly, turning his attention back to his Icha Icha book. _I made sure of it._

"Oh, Obito," Sumiko said, as sultry as possible, "you hardly know me. How could you say such a thing?"

Biting his tongue, Kakashi managed a small, forced grin. _It doesn't take long for someone to measure the likes of you._

Taking the grin as some sort of interested signal, Sumiko leaned closer, and whispered, "I'd be glad to let you get to know me at my place tonight."

Forcing a chuckle, Kakashi said, "Sumiko-san, forgive me, but I'll have to pass on your invitation. As I've told you many times before, I'm simply not interested. I already have my heart and mind set on someone else."

Pursing her lips into a pout, Sumiko shrugged and, with a wink, sauntered back to the entrance. "Well, Obito, the invitation's always open."

Ignoring her, Kakashi let out a sigh of relief when she finally disappeared. Shaking his head, he returned back to his Icha Icha book. After all, it was just another, ordinary day.

Every day, for the past five years, Kakashi had had to deal with the advances of many sex-hungry women. Of course, it wasn't really surprising, considering what he looked like. Using a transformation jutsu, he was able to hide his true identity, simply by altering a few of his features. In fact, the alterations were so minor that his chakra was neither drained nor recognized.

Most of this was due to the fact that he no longer wore his mask. Since no one had ever seen him without it, he had not needed to alter much of his appearance. With the transformation jutsu, he got rid of his scar and Sharingan, concealing it with a grey eye to match his other. He had brown hair that did not defy gravity quite as much as his silver hair did, although it still had that same, messy feel to it. He concealed the ANBU tattoo on his arm, and that was pretty much it.

In short, Kakashi was a living, breathing god-on-earth. Finally the world was free to gaze upon his chiseled good looks and tall, strong physique with no mask or uniform to conceal it. He was also very smart and extremely polite, with the boyish charm that made him perfect as a bookstore owner.

In Amegakure, there was no other man like him, and it was for this reason that women practically threw themselves at his feet (although there were a few occasions where such a thing happened). But, though he gained the attraction and attention of all genders, male and female, no one suspected that the handsome bookstore owner was none other than Hatake Kakashi, the Legendary Copy Ninja. Sure, the name Kakashi used, Uzumaki Obito, sparked some interest,but since he was just a mere merchant, and not a ninja, he was left relatively alone.

With a sigh, Kakashi flipped through the pages, finding his favorite parts. Life sure was boring in Amegakure. _But it's for the good of Konoha…and for _her.

* * *

**Whoo. Kakashi is finally introduced in the story. Yay! Finally. It took eight chapters to get here. Jeez. Oh, and like the name I chose for him to use as a cover? Uzumaki Obito. :D Alright. Laters.**

**I do not own Naruto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It had already been _two_ fucking days, and still no sign of Kakashi. Sakura sighed, pulling her cloak tighter against her body. _Land of Rain…ugh._

She looked up at the grey, stormy clouds overhead and frowned. They had been her constant companions for the last two days, leaving her drenched, unhappy, and cold. _Damn it…it's going to rain again…_

Almost as if on cue, the clouds let go of their barriers and unleashed chaos on the town below. With a heaving sigh, Sakura did the one thing she could do: find shelter and wait until the rain calmed some.

Flipping her brown hair from her face, Sakura ducked into the nearest store. Glancing at the books on the shelves, she pushed back the hood of her cloak and thumbed through a random book. But her mind was somewhere else, even though she steadily flipped through the pages. _Kakashi…finding him is like searching for…well…a dead person! But I'd bet a dead person would be _way_ easier to find! It's impossible! Not only is this town full of lots of tiny stores and houses, the constant rain makes it hard for me to search without getting glared at for dripping water everywhere. Besides that, Kakashi and I are both using transformation jutsus to conceal our true identities. Damn it!_

As Sakura began to flip quicker through the pages, her frustration mounting, a voice called out from somewhere near the back of the store. "Uh…miss? You break it, you buy it."

Looking down at the book in her hand, Sakura was shocked to see it torn, crumpled and crumbling. Relaxing her fisted hands, she blushed, embarrassed at her lack of control. "Ah…right. Sorry." She walked to the counter and sheepishly put the book down.

"No problem. You'd be surprised how many people do that in this town," said the man, with a smile. "That'll be eight dollars."

Finding her money pouch and pulling out the exact amount, Sakura handed it to him. As he printed the receipt for her, she snuck glances at him, a slight blush on her face. _He's so handsome! But there's something about him…I don't…I can't figure it out. He seems so familiar!_

Putting the book in a small back, he handed it to Sakura with another smile. "Enjoy!"

With a weak smile, doubting she'd be able to read let alone enjoy the ruined book, Sakura turned towards the door. Still trying to place the man, Sakura nearly collided with a busty, scantily-clad woman.

"Watch it!" the woman snarled to Sakura, eyes narrowed. With a slight sniff at the travel-weary Sakura, the woman flipped her dark hair and sauntered away from her.

"Sorry," mumbled Sakura and, once out of earshot, began muttering quietly to herself about the dangers of empty-headed whores so close to books without pictures. But then, the woman cried out in a high voice that caused Sakura to stumble. But it wasn't the amazing pitch that caught Sakura's attention; rather, it was the name that the woman called out. "Obito!"

_Obito?! That name is oddly familiar…I could swear I see it almost every day…but where?_ thought Sakura, her footsteps slowing slightly.

Shaking it off, Sakura tried not to eavesdrop as she continued on her way. But then another outburst from the tramp made her heart stop. "Uzumaki Obitio! A girl can handle only so much rejection! It's not like I'm asking for your soul or anything! I'm just inviting you to a good time, that's all."

Mouth wide open, Sakura turned slowly, mind spinning as she tried to comprehend the name she just heard. _No way. No other Uzumaki existed besides Naruto…and Obito was one of Kakashi's teammates…the one who died…_ Putting two and two together, Sakura's eyes widened. _Is it possible? Can it be?_

Slowly making her way back to the counter, Sakura looked at the man with different eyes, searching his face for any similarities he might have with Kakashi. She looked at the plain brown hair that almost failed to defy gravity, gray eyes full of kindness, chiseled handsome features…_ It's possible, _thought Sakura._ It would be simple for Kakashi to conceal his hair color and his Sharingan…and he wouldn't need to worry about the rest, since he always covered them up…It could be Kakashi…_

Noticing Sakura's return, the man asked, "Is there anything else that you wanted, miss?" and smiled.

With a gasp, tears began to form in Sakura's eyes. With that smile came something that Sakura had not seen in three years, something that had remained clear in her memory while everything else faded. _It's Kakashi's infamous eye squint…_

"It's—it's you…" Sakura whispered, a tired smile on her lips, the floor racing up to her as her consciousness disappeared into the darkness that crashed around her.

* * *

**God, I feel so completely terrible. It's been months since my last update, and this chapter is extremely short. And it ends with a cliffy. Oh well. Don't worry. The next chapter is super long...well...longer, anyway. Sorry for not updating in so long. I'll just make lame excuses like school and work and hope they'll suffice. (Although, I doubt it...). Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As the darkness began to fade away, leaving Sakura feeling lightheaded yet strangely happy, she stirred from her horizontal position, slowly opening her eyes. _Where am I? What happened?_

"Good. You're waking up. I was worried, miss," said a deep, mumbling voice nearby. On instinct, Sakura sat up, hand reaching for where her kunai would be, if she were carrying them with her. At once, her head began to throb in complaint to the quick movement, and a groan escaped her lips. _Oh God, bad move. My kunai…oh, right. I'm supposed to be a civilian, not a ninja. Damn._

"Easy, miss," came the easygoing voice again, this time accompanied with a strong hand that settled itself firmly against her back, helping her to sustain her sitting position.

When the dizziness faded and her vision was restored to her, Sakura took in her surroundings. She found herself sitting on a couch in a small yet comfortable apartment. With an imperceptible chuckle, Sakura grinned. _It looks almost exactly like his old apartment in Konoha…although there's not as many bookshelves full of those gross books._ As she sat there, the scent of home wrapped around her, filling her with a warmth she had not known in a long, long time. There was no doubt, now; she had found him. She had finally found him.

Smiling, tears began to race down her cheeks as she turned to the owner of the kind, comforting voice. Noticing the tears and the shift of attention to him, Obito shifted uncomfortably. "Is there anything wrong, miss?"

Slightly confused, Sakura shook her head. "No…but why do you keep calling me 'miss?'"

Equally confused, Obito frowned. "I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure we haven't met before…um…"

Realizing he wanted her name, Sakura's brow furrowed. _Is this not Kakashi? But I don't understand…even with a transformation jutsu in place, there's no mistaking his infamous eye squint…._ Then, in a moment of pure genius, Sakura realized that the transformation jutsu she had used in order to wander Amegakure safely was still in place. With a smirk, Sakura watched the look of confusion on Kakashi's face turn to shock as her jutsu slowly dissipated, revealing her true features. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Obito, also known as Kakashi, felt his heart grow still as the plain, travel-weary citizen faded away into the beautiful form of his former student. Completely forgetting all worries of being seen, he did away with his transformation jutsu. In the reflection of her green, green eyes, he could see the transformation take place, his dirt-brown hair turning to silver, his grey left eye bleeding red, his long, white scar winding its way down his face. With a smile, his voice hoarse, he said, "Of course. Sakura…"

Her tears flowing faster now, Sakura smiled through them, reaching a tentative hand up to his face. With the lightest of touches, she cupped his face, feeling Kakashi lean into her touch with a sigh. Still unable to believe what she saw, Sakura whispered in an amazed, wondering tone, "Kakashi."

Silently, Kakashi pulled her into his arms and held her to him as tightly as was comfortable. He closed his eyes, his heart nearly exploding at the feel of _her_ in his arms. "I've missed you, Sakura."

She pulled away slightly, still enfolded gently within his arms, her tears still flowing as she gazed up into his eyes. Loosening his hold around her, Kakashi gazed down at her, his eyes warm with emotions usually foreign to him. And that was when she began hitting him.

"You idiot!" Sakura cried, sobbing in grief, her fists colliding with Kakashi's chest. "Why did you leave me all alone? How could you? You have no idea what I've been through, what I've suffered! And when I finally find you, after three years of darkness, you just smile and hold me as if nothing happened. You were fucking _dead_ for three years, Kakashi! Three years!"

With each sentence, Sakura's hits weakened and her shoulders sagged, until she was leaning into him, sobbing her heart out. Kakashi, full of remorse, let her cry against him, holding her tightly, secretly glad she stopped hitting him. "I'm sorry, Sakura. But it had to be done."

"Is that all you're going to tell me? Is that the only explanation you can tell me?" asked Sakura softly, and it was then that Kakashi saw how dark Sakura's once vibrant eyes had become, full of pain and knowledge she should not have known for one so young. "You, Naruto and Sasuke are all I've thought about since your deaths. I spent the last three years trapped in memories, unable to move on without knowing why or how. It was my worst nightmare come true, and it killed me, shattered me, broke my heart. But I had to live. I had to know their deaths…your death. I had to exist, to breathe, because if I didn't we'd just fade away. The only proof of our existence would be our names simply engraved on a rock in the middle of nowhere. All the times we shared together, our friendship, our challenges…forgotten. How could I that happen?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura," repeated Kakashi, a long, slow sigh escaping his lips. "But if you got hurt because of me, the way Naruto and Sasuke did…" With a catch in his throat, Kakashi closed his eyes tightly against the memory, unable to continue.

Eyes full of sadness, Sakura said, "I nearly died every day that you, Naruto and Sasuke weren't in my life." Lifting up her sleeve, she exposed the ANBU tattoo on her arm. "And believe me, some days it was difficult to survive."

"You? In ANBU?" Kakashi asked incredulously, a slight frown on his face. Shaking his head, he gazed into her eyes. "You were supposed to live happily, be loved and get married, popping out kids left and right, living until you were a hundred…not trying to get yourself killed in ANBU. That is not life…not a real one, anyway."

"How could I possibly live, have a happy life without you by my side?" Sakura said softly and, hearing her own words, she paled, covering her hand with her mouth.

Kakashi, having stilled at her statement, searched her face with his serious, mismatched eyes. With a slow, calm voice, he asked, "What?"

Sakura bit her lip nervously, for he had voiced the very question she had been thinking. But it was her heart, not her mind, that knew the answer, so she began slowly, steadily. "Kakashi…you were my oldest and truest friend. You were always there for me, always a silent and constant reminder to keep going, even though I wasn't as strong or gifted as Sasuke and Naruto. They were like brothers to me, but you were more than that. Yes, I treated you the same as them, but I couldn't possibly think of you as my brother. It was…wrong. I couldn't…I wouldn't dare think of you as my brother. I-I guess, deep down, I loved you even back then.

"I loved everything about you, every quality, every attribute, every habit. I loved your eyes, both the grey one and the red one. I loved how your grey eye could warm, full of kindness, even though you had suffered through hardships. I loved your Sharingan eye, because even though it was deadly, it would twirl almost lazily sometimes, and it was a reminder that it was you who wielded its power, and I knew you would never use it to harm me. I loved how you treated me, giving me space when I needed it, or being a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on whenever I had problems. I loved how calm and cool you were, no matter the situation. I loved how you tilted your head up to the sky when it rained; embracing it as a gift instead of the nuisance I believed it to be. As the years passed, my love grew, but I never knew it existed within me.

"And then you died. You, Naruto, and Sasuke. That was the day my life ended, the day the world crashed down around me. I was haunted by it, by the end of all I loved and care about. No one knew how it had happened, no one would tell me the condition of Naruto's and Sasuke's bodies, even though I knew it was terrible by the look of Tsunade's face, and worst of all, no one knew where you had gone, if you were dead or alive. Without knowledge, I was trapped in the dark, and I stayed there for three long years.

"Everything reminded me of you, Naruto and Sasuke, and I couldn't escape it. I was tortured by the thought of how your lives had ended so quickly, how your death was like ripping out my own heart. I tried missions, but they were not nearly distracting enough, even ANBU missions. I started smoking to chase away the jittery, nervous feeling I had begun to have. When smoking didn't suffice, I began drinking, but that did not last long enough. I was cursed with a constant headache, no matter how many times I used medical jutsus to get rid of it.

"I was lost, wasting my life away, awaiting my end to be reunited with Naruto, Sasuke…and you, especially. How could I get married, have a family, and grow old and ugly with my heart crying your name with every beat?"

Taking a moment to fully comprehend all that Sakura has said, Kakashi shook his head. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

With a sharp intake of breath, Sakura lowered her head, unable to conceal the pain in her eyes. She had just poured her heart out to him, told him things she had never voiced aloud before, things she had never even been able to think about, and he had responded with the coldest, cruelest sentence she had ever heard. Tears forming in her eyes, she tried to shake it off, but it was next to impossible.

Seeing this, Kakashi gently pushed her chin upward, forcing her to look at him. With a soft touch, he smoothed the lines from her forehead, brushed the tears away. "You'd never become ugly, Sakura. Not in a million years." With that, he placed gentle lips upon her own.

Taken by surprise, Sakura's heart filled with joy as she responded to his kiss, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. Feeling his arms snake around her waist, she sighed happily, eyes fluttering shut.

Slowly, their gentle, soft kiss became heated and passionate, and Sakura fisted her hand in his hair, moaning softly. With a grunt, Kakashi pulled her into his lap, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Feeling her impossibly soft yet firm body against his, her curves molding against him perfectly, Kakashi nearly let out a moan of blissful agony. Breaking the kiss, Kakashi placed hot, almost frenzied kisses along her neck, sucking, kissing and biting the smooth, soft skin there. Breathing heavily, Sakura tilted her neck to give him easier access, her arms reaching around his back, pulling him closer, feeling her full, aching breasts press scandalously against his solid body.

With a soft sigh, still placing kisses along her neck, Kakashi murmured, "Sakura." With that one word, Kakashi froze, suddenly realized what he was doing, and to whom. In a split second, he had himself removed from her vicinity, standing stiffly by the stairs.

Blinking quickly, Sakura immediately realized that Kakashi was no longer holding her, no longer caressing her. Confused, she turned towards him, head tilted questioningly.

Kakashi gazed at her with a blank expression for a moment, and then quickly looked away. For, in that one moment, he saw her lips were parted, slightly pursed, still awaiting his lips to return. He saw how deeply she was breathing, causing her chest to heave provocatively. But worst of all, he saw her green, green eyes, still hazy with passion, pupils dilated with desire, her gaze filled with nothing but thoughts of him.

Turning away from her, his steps already leading him down the stairs, he mumbled, "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. Forgive me." Before she could reply, he disappeared quickly; the sound of his fading footsteps filled the air as he raced down the stairs, retreating to the sanctuary of his bookstore.

* * *

**Whew! I've finished, I've finally finished! (*sobs with joy*) God, you have no idea how long that took to think up. Heck, it took even longer to type it up. Jeez. Ugh. I'm so tired! (*sigh*) Alright, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It should be a little longer than the last couple chapters. If it's not, then I'm sorry. It felt like I had been typing pages and pages...well, okay, four pages, but still. Okay. I'm done. I don't know how many more chapters this story will have, but we should be around the halfway point. So...yeah. I won't ruin the whole anticipation thing by saying a specific number, 'cause then I'd have to live up to it _and_ make the story good and interesting, so I'm just go where inspiration takes me. But I do have a hint of an idea for another story...but I promise not to post another story until I complete at least one of my stories. I think I have...five(?) stories going at the moment. Waaaayyy too much, if you ask me. Too much use of my imagination!!! AAUUGGHH!!! Nah, I'm kidding. It's all good fun. Writing is fun. Whoa, I've just been typing and not even thinking about what I'm actually typing. I really am tired. I'd better go before I say something weird. Laters.**

**I do not own Naruto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Sakura sat in stunned silence, her hand placed delicately on the lips that had just kissed Kakashi's. For a few moments, all she could manage to do was simply blink and breathe, too shocked to do anything else. Mind whirling, she tried to comprehend what had just happened. _I told Kakashi I love him and have felt this way for a long time…he kissed me…he kissed me?...he kissed me!...and then he ran away…Wait…What?! I told him what?! We did what?! He did what?! _

Completely confused and bordering on a headache, Sakura shook her head roughly, rubbing her aching eyes. As her thoughts swirled around in her mind, she gazed about the apartment, feeling as if the walls were closing in on her, just as her confusion was trapping her. Swallowing thickly, Sakura stood up, racing to open the nearest window. Taking a couple deep breaths of air, she remembered that she wasn't in clean, fresh Konoha anymore; the air of Amegakure was definitely fouler.

Sakura coughed, turning back towards the small apartment, her gaze caught on the stairs Kakashi had disappeared down. Closing her eyes tightly, her thoughts still muddled, Sakura desperately decided she needed to escape, needed some time to clear her thoughts. But she knew she definitely wasn't going to find it here, not with Kakashi's scent surrounding her, and the man himself in the store below. So, without a second thought to the dangers or the risks, Sakura leaped out the window. In quick, precise movements, Sakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop, oblivious to her surroundings, too tangled in her musings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi sat at his stool with his Icha Icha book open in his hands to a familiar yet tantalizing chapter. But, no matter how much comfort he knew he could gain from this one, single chapter, his eyes were unable to scan the pages. Instead, they were focused on the stairs, the same stairs that led to the woman he had not seen for three years, the woman that held his heart, the woman he wanted to protect the most.

As he stared at those stairs with extreme longing, both wishing and dreading the thought that she would race down the stairs to confront him, to leap into his arms. At these thoughts, he strained against the urge in his joints to touch her again, after having been denied her sight for so long, his lips still burning from her touch. But he didn't, couldn't. _I've dreamed of this moment for so long…of having Sakura back in my life again. But though I've dreamed of it, I knew the reality of it is that it cannot be. I stayed away from her for three years to save her from the dangers that knowing me could bring…and I won't stop now. I'm doing this for _her_ sake._

But, no matter how much his mind admonished him, he still wanted to race up those stairs, kiss her senseless, tangle sheets with her until the sun came up. But he didn't. Against these urges he resisted, simply staying on his seat in his store, his book open but his eyes continually straying to the store.

Hours later, when Kakashi could no longer drag out his shutting down routine (which consisted of flipping his OPEN sigh to CLOSED, locking the door and turning off the lights) he slowly made his way up the stairs. With cool yet hopeful anticipation, he slowly made his way up towards Sakura, walking the way a famished man would walk to a ten-course meal…and the way a criminal would walk to his execution.

Peeking around his apartment, Kakashi slowly realized that Sakura was not there. At first, he shrugged it off, but as he glanced around, the warning bells began to go off in his head, sending him into a nervous frantic. _Where is she?_

Thinking about his options, Kakashi frowned slightly. Not only was he unable to locate Sakura with chakra, since ninjas were basically dead meat in Amegakure, but it probably wouldn't have helped even if he could, because of that fact. Sakura, being the smart girl that she is, would have concealed her chakra, same as him, in order to walk about town without calling up trouble.

Noticing that the window was open, something he rarely allowed because of the foul air, Kakashi's frown deepened. With a graceful, fluid motion, Kakashi hopped out his window and flipped up onto his roof, slowly scanning the town. But he knew his attempt at finding her simply by standing on the roof and looking was in vain, at best. Not only would mostly likely be wearing a disguise, but it seemed to him that Sakura was entirely different from the innocent girl he once knew. Her dark, cloudy green eyes which had once been clear with joy conveyed a mature, dark knowledge of the world. There was no telling what kind of escape she had sought.

_But had she really changed?_ mused Kakashi, his gaze turned toward the edge of the town. Not one to ignore intuition, Kakashi jumped back into his house, deciding to follow his gut…but with the slow walking habits of a normal civilian.

As he made his way through the winding streets, Kakashi's gaze stayed on his destination. For, though he doubted himself for a moment, in his heart of hearts he knew where Sakura was. No matter how much she may have changed, he knew she would be there, without a single ounce of doubt.

Reaching the point where the town ended and the forest began, Kakashi's pace began to slow considerably. Wariness crept into his heart, seeping it with a cold dread, filling his mind with slight fear. _The last time I entered a forest…they died. Because of me and the foolish choices I had made in my youth._ Shaking his head roughly, Kakashi forced his train of thought to a stop, for its path was all too familiar and one that led to a dark place.

Scanning the treetops, Kakashi soon saw a shock of pink hair hidden amongst the green. Leaping up next to Sakura, he said softly, "It's dangerous to be undisguised here, Sakura."

She looked up at Kakashi, who was currently using a henge no jutsu, his scar and silver hair gone, Sakura nodded. Kakashi watched as she performed the hand seal, watched the pink hair fade into a mediocre shade of brown. Turning her gaze back to Kakashi's, Sakura said, "I know being undisguised is terribly foolish, but…I just couldn't…I just can't…" With a shaky breath, she tried again. "I haven't truly been myself in such a long time and I couldn't handle it any longer. I had to escape from there…it was like being trapped."

Squatting next to her, Kakashi took a deep breath of the not-so-polluted air. "I think this is the freshest air I've smelt in years." When that did not gain a laugh from Sakura, whose nose was wrinkled slightly at the still pungent air of Amegakure's forest, Kakashi made another attempt. Reaching out a hand, he lifted a hunk of her brown hair. "It doesn't suit you. It's much too plain."

With an irritated huff, annoyed that Kakashi had already found the one sore point she had about her current appearance, Sakura replied, "You're one to talk. If everyone back in Konoha saw your hair, they'd think you're trying to look young again."

Sputtering, Kakashi said, "What do you mean, _again_?"

After a few moments of enjoying Kakashi's sensitivity about his age with a nice, evil smirk, Sakura let out a laugh, light and true. Shaking his head at her, glad that he finally got her to laugh again, Kakashi chuckled his deep, lazy chuckle, the odd tension around them disappearing. Realizing it was getting pretty late, Kakashi gestured back to the town and said, "Well, shall we?"

"We shall," Sakura said, effectuating a proper tone, and immediately smiled warmly. As they leaped down from the tree, Kakashi could not help but notice the dark sadness in her eyes slowly dissipate in her happiness. It seemed her eyes were transforming once more, a combination of lost innocence and dark maturity, causing his heart to beat tenfold.

* * *

When they returned to Kakashi's apartment, he made a makeshift meal of food he had in his kitchen, a talent he had gained from years of bachelorhood and missions. After a quiet, peaceful dinner, they snuck up to the roof and stared at the stars together. But, while he gazed simply to enjoy the peace he had not felt in a long time, Sakura gazed upward to gather her courage about her. Kakashi could practically feel the anxiety roll off of her in waves, so he was prepared when she finally spoke. It was a question that had plagued her for the past three years, and finally she was able to voice it with the hopes of getting the real answer. "Kakashi…what happened?"

After a moment of silence, as Kakashi looked at the stars to gather _his_ courage, he spoke. "Are you truly ready for the truth, Sakura?"

With a fierce nod, Sakura replied without hesitation. "Since the day it happened."

Nodding sadly, Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to share the event that had troubled him for three long years. Finally, he opened his eyes, and they swirled with the pain and exhaustion that he had managed to conceal all this time. Rubbing a hand roughly over his face, Kakashi began.

"Naruto, Sasuke and I finished our mission with relative ease. In fact, we were coming home a day early."

* * *

**Whee! Holy moly, I haven't updated in a long time! Sorry. Well, at least the next chapter will finally reveal what actually happened on that day when everyone's lives changed. Whoo! I'll try not to make it another 3 month wait. Heh. Okay, well, that's all I have to say. Laters.**

**I do not own Naruto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_-Flashback, 3 years ago-_

_During a mission, a ninja is always on the defense, prepared for an attack, with senses unconsciously attuned to anything and everything that could cause bodily harm. The one time when they are on their lowest degree of defense is when they are returning home from a successful mission. For then they are not mere mortals, capable of bleeding and hurting. They are heroes, almost gods, finally invincible, undefeatable, the masters of their craft. Even if something or someone tried to harm them, they'd rise from the bloodied mess unscathed and victorious._

_It is this time, when they are feeling immortal, that they are most mortal. For, with the sensation of security comes an inflation of ego. And with an increase of self-importance comes something most ninjas know to stay away from:pride . Humility and modesty are vital, especially on a mission. They must always be aware of their limitations, aware of their mortality. Otherwise, they fly too close to the sun and face a fall, a fall so far and dangerous it means their lives._

_Completely oblivious to these facts, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were returning home from a very successful mission. Not only had they completed the mission a few days earlier than expected, they had survived a vicious attack relatively unscathed against a large amount of enemy ninjas. They had finished so early that they were heading home at a relaxed pace, taking the time to enjoy the scenic view of their country._

_Naruto leaned back, hands interlaced behind his head, staring up at the sky that was the same immense blue as his own eyes. "Man, we sure finished that mission fast! That's just proof that we really are ninja geniuses, huh, Sasuke?"_

_With a slight frown, Sasuke turned his black gaze towards Naruto. "Tooting our own horn, are we? If I recall correction, you defeated the least amount of enemy ninjas. What was it, eight to my ten and Kakashi's twelve?"_

_At this obvious challenge to his prowess, Naruto bristled. "Yeah, well, the eight that I took on not only came at me all at once, but they were more advanced, probably j__ō__nin level, while you faced ten chunin level ninjas. The eight I faced were more like fighting sixteen chunin level ninjas."_

_In a matter of seconds, Naruto and Sasuke were, as usual, bickering loudly, trying to find a just way to measure the ninjas they had faced, while at the same time making sure to weigh the skills in their favor. _

_Finally, Kakashi noticed that they were beginning to slow their pace as Naruto and Sasuke argued. Folding the corner of the deliciously detailed page that he was reading, making sure that he would be able to return to it without difficulty, Kakashi turned to look at the arguing boys. "Shall we stop and rest here so that you two may continue this…discussion without having to worry about reaching home on time?"_

_Incredulously, Naruto turned towards his former sensei, eyes narrowing as he spoke. "Wait a minute…who are you and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei? There is no way in hell that Kakashi would ever be on time for anything, especially if there is a mission report waiting for him to complete."_

_With a smirk, Sasuke nodded. "Naruto's right. If there's one thing Kakashi hates, it's writing up a mission report. He usually avoids it for as long as possible, even goes as low as to bribe his teammates to write it for him."_

_At their words, Kakashi's infamous eye squint formed as he smiled, albeit uncomfortably. Forcing a cough, Kakashi mumbled something incomprehensible behind his mask and turned, opening his Icha Icha Paradise book back to the page he had been reading as he began walking once more. "While it may be true that I have been slightly tardy on various occasions and clever enough to realize that mission reports can be written by teammates who went on the same mission that I went on, it is also true that someone is waiting for us back home. And since I promised to bring you guys back home safely, it is on my head to ensure that you reach Konoha on time and unharmed. Otherwise, I'll have to face the wrath of a dangerously emotional pink haired fireball."_

_Chuckling, Sasuke turned to Naruto, one eyebrow raised as a playful look glinted in his eye. "I hear that Sakura's not the only one waiting for you, Naruto. You promised Hinata you'd eat a bowl of ramen with her once you returned, didn't you?"_

_A rosy tint dusted Naruto's cheeks as he purposefully avoided Sasuke's gaze. "Yeah…she seemed really happy about it, too. That's a good thing, right?"_

_Sasuke shrugged, his teasing eyes turning thoughtful, and his lips moved slightly to form a gentle smile. "I guess. It's nice to have someone waiting for you, isn't it?"_

_Before Naruto could tease him about who exactly they were talking about now, Kakashi tensed in front of them. Almost instantly, the two younger ninjas froze in their steps, senses on high alert. Kakashi's relaxed, fluid movements did not stop and grow rigid for nothing, especially with his very keen intuition. _

_Not feeling anything dangerous in the surrounding area, Naruto was about to ask Kakashi what was wrong, when suddenly, he noticed it. The scent of blood, strong and pungent, something he could never get used to, no matter how many times he encountered it. He turned to Sasuke, who grimly nodded in confirmation that he could smell it, too._

_With slight hesitation and a lot of caution, they headed towards the source of the smell, as smoothly and stealthily as they could. When they were a few meters away from the cause, which could be discerned by the quiet groans and rustling in the bush, a chakra signature flared across their senses and for the first time, Naruto and Sasuke saw Kakashi falter in his movements. In confusion, they watched as the blood drained from his face, watched his visible eye widen in shock and fear. For the first time in their lives, they saw their former teacher, the legendary Hakate Kakashi, shake in fear._

_Naruto was the first to speak. In a hushed whisper, he asked, "What's wrong?"_

_A shiver of dismay ran down Kakashi's spine before he could answer. In a raspy voice, he said, "I don't know…but be on your guard…something's not right here." _

_Naruto and Sasuke both nodded, a similar look of confusion and dread on their faces. But these emotions were tucked away, hidden beneath their steeled spines. Emotions would be of no use here, especially since this was a time and place where something was not right. _

_The chakra signature that had flared had suddenly disappeared, which was strange since it had been a powerful one, one of a very strong ninja. And so the three moved to the injured one, moved towards the source of the scent of blood._

_In a matter of moments, they finally came upon the source. It was a civilian, drenched in his own blood. From what they could tell from his lying form, he was of a tall build, with brown, messy hair, similar to that of Kakashi. But it seemed that this civilian had recently been healed, for, although covered in blood, the blood was already beginning to dry. Whatever wounds he had were no more, and the large, jagged scar that made it's way down his left eye towards his chin, although fresh, did not seem to be causing him any pain._

_Sudddenly sensing them, the civilian opened his eyes. All three took a quick intake of breath, an audible gasp forming amoung them. For he had two very different colored eyes, one gold and the other blue, and it was as if one was not originally his. He frowned, looking up at the three shinobi. And what he said next made Kakashi's heart skip a beat: "Where is the kunoichi? She healed me and replaced my eye…"_

_At this, the three looked at each other, unable to hide the shock from the civilian's statement. For, in the entire history of their clan, only one person had been able to successfully replace a ninja's eye. Only one person had had the medic-nin skill and talent to perform such a feat. And as Naruto and Sasuke stared at their former sensei, the very person upon who said medic-nin had performed such a task upon, they saw confusion and dread flicker acoss his face._

_And when insticts kicked in and forced them to turn to the person that had snuck up on them, an amazing feat on it's own, Kakashi's heart stopped beating entirely as he faced a ghost from his past. He lifted his headband slowly, painfully slowly, so that he could look upon the person with both eyes._

_Before he could whisper her name in quiet pain, she spoke, a smile on her face. "It's been a long time, Kakashi-kun."_

* * *

**Wow. I know this is a horrible time and place to stop, especially since I haven't updated in a really, really long time. And I am honestly, to the bottom of my heart, sorry. Because I won't be able to update again in at least a month. But at least I updated? :S **

**Kakashi's story is going to be at least another chapter long. And I will be sure to make the next chapter much, much longer. It's gonna be detailed and action packed! Count on it!**

**I do not own Naruto.**


End file.
